


can i come in?

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [214]
Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Salarry, Sally Face - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 08:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20079439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Larry visits Sal’s room before bed.





	can i come in?

Sal sat by his desk, doing his homework. His prosthetic face was on his nightstand, as well as his glass eye that was in a cup of water. He was going to bed soon anyway and didn’t expect anyone to come by this late. He just had to finish these last math equations and then he could hit the hay.

As he was about to finish however, he heard a knock on his door.

“Hey Sally, it’s me.” he heard Larry say from the other side of the door. “Can I come in?”

What was Larry doing up so late? Sure, he had a key to the apartment, but he wondered why he was there. Well, he would obviously let him in.

“Sure, just don’t wake my dad. I’ll put on my face real quick.”

“No need.”

“You sure?”

“Of course. You know I don’t care.”

Sal knew Larry didn’t care about his disfigured face, but it still made him feel extremely self conscious for obvious reasons. All that was left were huge scars everywhere, it could barely be called a normal face anymore. But when Larry has seen his face for the first time, he hadn’t looked away. He hadn’t cared about his face at all, and it hadn’t changed their relationship one bit. There were very few people out there like Larry.

Yes, okay.

“Sure, come in.”

Next second, Sal heard his door open, and in came Larry. Was he… blushing?

“Hey Sally Face.”

“Sup Larry Face. I don’t think I’m qualified for a band with Face in it at the moment, but whatever. What are you doing?”

“Well, I just wanted to talk to you, and tell you something. I’m a bit nervous, but I feel better about looking at you face to face. It means a lot that you trust me to see you without the mask, I know it’s not easy.”

Now it was Sal’s turn to blush, but he didn’t know why. They way Larry was expressing himself this moment, it was… sweet. Thank god that his blush was barely visible anyway.

“You know I always trust you Larry. And there’s a good reason for that. What did you want to talk about?”

Sal saw how Larry took a deep breath, but then looked into his eye.

“There’s no easy way to put it, and it might change the way you think about me, but I just can’t bottle up these feelings anymore, now when they hurt so fucking much to conceal. I have to say it to you Sal, or I feel like I will burst. You have the right to know it too, since you mean so much to me. So much more than a friend means to someone. I love you, Sally Face.”

Sal saw the nervous look in Larry’s face.

So, he took his hand, and gave him a smile, a thing people rarely saw from him..

The answer had taken him aback, but now it was his time to confess.


End file.
